1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage regulating circuit and a PTC element suitable for use in automotive vehicles, for regulating a voltage applied to loads of electric circuits provided for the automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electric circuits of an automotive vehicle, for instance, in the case of a head lamp (H-Lp) circuit of an automotive vehicle, the circuit wires are elongated to provide a voltage drop for a voltage applied from a battery to the head lamps (H-Lp) for protection and prevention of lamp deterioration. Depending upon the capacity of the alternator, the wire length of the head lamp circuit is usually determined after the head lamps have been actually mounted on the automotive vehicle, thus causing problems in that the manpower increases and further the weight and cost of the wires increase with increasing length.
Similarly, in the case of clearance (vehicle width) lamps, protection circuits are also provided to protect these lamps from an excessive voltage by arranging long wires on the output side of a relay and a fuse.